


Expédition amoureuse 2

by Youffie



Series: Fire Emblem Tree House : Byleth Eisner [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pre-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youffie/pseuds/Youffie
Summary: Claude et Byleth ne se lasse pas de quitter le monastère pour se retrouver un peu seul.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Tree House : Byleth Eisner [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839499
Kudos: 3





	Expédition amoureuse 2

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un passage explicite "bonus" qui s'inscrit dans le chapitre 11 (part 2) de la Fan Fiction Fire Emblem Three Houses : Byleth disponible sur wattpad :  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/201309606-fire-emblem-three-houses-byleth-eisner
> 
> Il a donc des références à des évènements passé.
> 
> Si je m'aperçois du nombre suffisant de lecture je mettrais la Fan fiction dans son entièreté sur ao3, particulièrement si vous me le demandez en commentaire (pour le moment je ne poste que les passages explicite qui ne peuvent figurer sur wattpad)
> 
> Vous l'aurez compris ce texte est plus qu'explicite donc réservé à un public averti.  
> Bonne lecture.

La lune au-dessus de nous continu à nous maintenir éveillé. La wyvern est à nouveau parti, explorer les alentours. Claude ne s’inquiète pas, elle reviendra s’il l’appelle, d’après lui. Moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces animaux sont aussi fidèle. 

Ma tête repose sur sa cuisse, lui est appuyé au tronc de l’arbre.

\- Claude ? 

\- Hum ?

\- Dis-moi, il y a quelques-choses que tu aimerais changer si tu avais ma capacité ? Si tu pouvais remonter le temps ?

Claude m’attrape sous les bras pour m’attirer contre lui. 

\- Il y a pleins de choses à changer, mais si ces changements ne permettent pas de faire en sorte que tu finisses là dans mes bras, maintenant. Je ne changerais rien... Ou presque.

\- Presque ?

J’ai levé la tête vers lui, il a son sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres.

\- Tu te rappelles du dessin que j’avais fait sur ta joue, à la bibliothèque.

J’ai un petit rire.

\- Comment l’oublier ? Mon père n’a pas beaucoup apprécié.

\- Je n’aurais pas fait ça. 

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils tout en continuant de l’observer.

\- Humm, pourquoi ? 

Il rapproche sa bouche de mon oreille enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux.

\- J’aurais dessiné un cœur à la place. 

Je me retourne pour l’embrasser. Nous échangeons un long baiser. Nos lèvres finissent pas s’écarter.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Naaan, je viens de me rappeler pourquoi j’avais fait ça. 

Son sourire malicieux est revenu.

\- Ha oui, il y avait une raison ? 

Il acquiesce amusé alors que je pince ses côtes pour lui faire regretter sa blague. Il attrape mes mains et les place toutes les deux dans l’une des siennes. S’en laissant une libre pour réarranger mes cheveux et continuer à me parler à l’oreille.

\- Hum hum et une excellente en plus me dit-il en me rendant mes chatouilles. Tu m’avais encore laissé tout seul, toute l’après-midi, pour le prince. Tu ne penses pas que tu l’avais mérité ?

Je ris sous ses attaques avant de réussir à libérer une de mes mains et de le stopper.

\- Non, arrête. Tu sais très bien pourquoi j’en suis arrivé à m’engager auprès de Dimitri pour l’aider avec les enfants. 

\- Hummm ?

Il a haussé les sourcils surpris. S’il ne s’en souvient pas, c’est bien qu’il a la mémoire aussi sélective que moi.

\- Tu m’as ignoré et évité pendant plusieurs semaines. Dimitri m’a demandé son aide, j’avais rien à d’autre à faire quand j’ai accepté.

Il s’arrête quelques secondes pour réfléchir. 

\- D’accord, j’aurais dû faire un cœur, dit-il en m’embrassant et en me serrant contre lui. By... Je t’aime. 

Ce n’est pas des mots que nous nous disons souvent et chaque fois que je les entends j’ai la sensation d’être englouti vivante dans une douce chaleure, comme ci je m’enfonçai dans une épaisse fourrure. Je me serre contre lui. 

\- Moi aussi... Moi aussi je t’aime.

Il lève mon menton et m’embrasse, encore, longtemps. Je me laisse complètement m’appuyer sur son buste et caresse doucement sa mâchoire remontant de son menton jusqu’à la basse de ses oreilles. Ses mains passe sous mon haut. Je ne porte ni de soutien-gorge ni de brassière. Il le sait, régulière il a fixé mon vêtement qui s’ouvre et montre largement le clivage que dessine ma poitrine. Ses mains remontent mes seins et ses doigts pincent mes tétons. Cela m’électrise, je me sens me contracter sous ses doigts. J’enlève mon haut, vite, pour ne pas qu’il soit déformé dû à la présence aventureuse de ses bras dessous et surtout pour laisser plus de liberté à ses mains, mais j’agis dans la précipitation, mon tricot roule le long de mes bras et me bloque les poignets ensemble. Plus je tire et plus je suis bloquée.

\- Attend, Claude, je n’arrive pas à …

Je geins de façon ridicule en lui montrant que je suis bloquée et en lui indiquant mes poignets pour qu’il tire sur le vêtement. 

Il sourit en me voyant faire. 

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de tes mains ce soir. 

Il attrape la boule de nœud et la monte au-dessus de ma tête pour l’écarter de son passage alors qu’il revient m’embrasser. Sa langue danse dans ma bouche. J’aime quand il fait ça, il goûte le sel et le sucre, le miel et les épices, tout à la fois, tout le temps. Une main tient mes poignets l’autre joue toujours avec ma poitrine. Je suis déjà haletante, j’ai chaud et j’en veux plus. Je suis sur ses genoux et j’ai déjà commencé à bouger mes hanches et à frotter mon entre-jambe sur lui à la recherche de cette sensation grisante qu’il arrive si bien à faire naître à l’intérieur de moi.

\- Claude, s’il te plaît. 

Je veux qu’il descende sa main, qu’il m’aide à enlever mon bas qu’il se déshabille aussi. Je veux sentir son sexe frotter contre le mien, qu’il me pénètre pendant qu’il joue avec cette bille de chaire qui pulse dès que je sais où nos gestes nous entraînent et ceux jusqu’à ce que je n’en puisse plus. 

\- By, tu es tellement pressée. Tu es déjà dans tous tes états.

\- Je sais. S’il te plaît Claudhummm 

Il a pincé un peu plus fort mon téton, cherchant à observer ma réaction. Je me recroqueville encore plus contre lui et il me retient par mes poignets toujours accroché l’un à l’autre. 

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux. 

Il recommence à jouer avec mon téton devenu très sensible et j’ai dû mal à réfléchir et à articuler. 

\- Je … Claude, … tu sais…

\- Tu auras tout ce que tu demandes, mais il va falloir parler, mon étoile. 

Il roucoule ces mots à mon oreille. Je continue à me frotter à lui et sa main descend sur ma hanche, traçant un chemin le long de mon ventre jusqu’à mon short. Il emmêle ses doigts aux lacets qui ferment mon vêtement, mais arrête son geste. J’avance mes hanches pour provoquer ce touché tant attendu. Il recule sa main pour éviter tout contact et continue à me retenir seulement par mes mains attachées.

\- Claude, s’il te plaît prend moi... Touche-moi et prend-moi. Je veux ...

\- Oui ? 

Il a chuchoté à mon oreille avant de m’embrasser dans le cou pendant que ses doigts ont enfin décidé de tirer sur les ficelles de mon short. 

\- Je veux te sentir à l’intérieur de moi... Je veux ton sexe et …

Sa main a tiré d’un coup sec mon bas. Il change d’attitude et je le sens aussi affamé et pressé que moi. Son corps tout entier s’appuie contre mon dos et me force à me pencher en avant. Il a lâché mes poignets et je me retiens sur mes coudes alors que ses mains soulève mes jambes l’une après l’autre pour me retirer complètement ce bout de vêtement. Je suis à quatre pattes devant lui. Je sens qu’il est derrière moi tout près, la fabrique de son pantalon effleure mes cuisses et mes fesses. Une de ses mains et posé sur le bas de mon dos et en caresse la courbure pendant que l’autre défait son vêtement. Une fois libre il se positionne mieux entre mes cuisses les écartant légèrement à l’aide de ses genoux. 

Sa main remonte dans mon dos alors qu’il se penche en avant. Il s’arrête sur ma nuque, en écarte les cheveux pour y déposer des baisers. Je recule mes hanches pour venir me frotter à lui. 

\- Tu es prête ? 

Il a posé sa question en caressant doucement mon entre jambe. Je gémis, il me fait languir. J’étais certaine qu’il ne voulait plus attendre. Sa main passe et repasse entre mes cuisses, frottant mon bouton de chaire. Des spasmes montent dans mes jambes, j’ai envie de les serrer mais elles sont bloquées par la présence de Claude entre. Je continue à bouger mes hanches et je sens l’extrémité de son pénis, tendu vers moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il attend mais je tremble sous ses doigts. Je me rends compte que je geins au rythme de ses caresses, de plus en plus fort, incapable de me retenir. 

\- Claude !

D’un seul coup tout son sexe s’engouffre à l’intérieur de moi, perçant la boule de nerf et d’excitation qu’il a fait enfler dans mon corps par ses gestes. Je jouis, immédiatement, me contractant sur son pénis. Claude retire son sexe doucement pour le faire revenir aussi tôt, renouvelant les sensations. Son geste s’accélère, et mon orgasme ne veut pas redescendre au contraire, il s’intensifie. Je n’arrive plus ni à crier, ni à reprendre mon souffle et encore moins à comprendre ce qu’il dit. Mes bras ne me tiennent plus et je glisse en avant. J’appuie ma tête entre mes bras, mordant dans le tissu de mon vêtement alors que Claude accélère, ses gestes, ils sont plus cours mais plus rapide et ses testicules tapent contre mon sexe. Je n’en peux plus, je respire rarement par goulet d’air. Il tient mes hanches et s’en aide pour aller loin et fort à l’intérieur de moi. Je me laisse faire complètement débordé par les sensations, comme bloqué dans une boucle de jouissance, au point de ne plus en pouvoir. Il se plie subitement en avant, cherchant à aller au plus profond. 

Il lâche de long râle accompagné d’à-coup profond et libérateur, jouissant à son tour. 

Je me sens tellement lourde. Je laisse mon corps tombé au sol entrainant Claude dans ma chute, lui qui sans s’en rendre compte s’appuyait sur moi. 

\- Mon étoile, ça va ? Je... Je ne t’ai pas fait mal ? 

Je reprends mon souffle, tout comme lui le sien, me laissant le temps de me tourner vers lui avant de répondre. Il a roulé sur le dos et m’observe. 

Je lui souris faisant non de la tête. 

\- J’ai envie de remonter le temps, juste pour recommencer. 

\- Haaan ! Mais c’est injuste ! … Je ferais pareil si j’étais toi. 

Je ris. 

\- Je suis certain que tu ferais beaucoup de chose avec mon pouvoir. 

Claude se redresse sur un coude très sérieux m’étudiant.

\- Prête-moi ton pouvoir By.

J’étudie son visage sans comprendre.

\- Je ne peux pas. Comment veux-tu ? 

\- Hé bien, accompagne-moi et remonte le temps quand je te le dirais. Je pense qu’ensemble on peut réussir. 

Il rit en s’étendant dans l’herbe, avant de m’attirer contre lui.


End file.
